


A Surprising Party

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: How To Save A Life [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Moira prepares to meet Yoosung for the first time. Things go slightly amiss...





	A Surprising Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, couple of things. First, since 'MC' kinda breaks the fourth wall, i prefer to call my Yoosung-romancer 'Moira'. Second, if you want to get straight into the shippy part, skip the first paragraph.

Moira spent at least two hours preparing for the party. This normally wasn’t her style, but she wanted to make a good first impression on the group, especially with Yoosung. She began by choosing her dress, a shimming pale grey gown embroidered with white lilacs. Then, she dug out her sparse makeup collection and applied some light eyeshadow matched with some red lipstick. That was followed by arguably the most difficult choice of all those made when trying to look nice; choosing the shoes. For the most part, Moira wore her favourite fur-trimmed boots, but that would hardly qualify as acceptable attire for an event like this. Her shoes would have to simultaneously match her outfit and be comfortable.  
“I… should have chosen the shoes first, shouldn’t I?” She muttered to herself. After a bit of digging, Moira found a pair of white high heels with a cobweb built within the curve of the heel. Internally sighing at her inability to keep her apartment clean, she dug around for a cloth before brushing it away, grateful that the spider wasn’t around. After checking that no other creatures had made their home within the shoes, she slipped them on before walking around her apartment to confirm that she wasn’t murdering her own feet by wearing them. Satisfied that there would be no undue pain or embarrassment, she selected a small pearl pendant and the matching earrings from her Grandmother’s jewellery box. Grinning, with excitement, Moira twirled around in front of the full-length mirror, admiring herself. As a finishing touch, she swept her hair over her shoulder before trotting out the door and hailing a taxi.

When Yoosung had still been in High School, it had been common for the class to watch a movie within the last few lessons of the year. The girls in the class outnumbered the boys 2-1 so the movie was usually a ‘relatable’ Western teen movie, like Low School Performance. Without fail, every single one of these films had a Prom or party of some sort near the end, and the heroine would arrive alone, looking absolutely beautiful, and everyone would stop to stare at her. Then the hero would realise his mistakes, there would be a dance number and Yoosung would just be glad that it was over. This was partially because he hated those types of movies and partially because he found it unrealistic. There was no way everyone would stop dancing, talking, drinking and whatever else you do at those kind of events just to stare at someone. However, as his English teacher had once told him ‘Those cliches had to come from somewhere’.

When he walked into the main hall, bandages concealing his left eye, a profound silence washed over the room. The members of the RFA were huddled in a group, Seven was in tears and the new woman standing with them looked just about ready to tear his throat out.  
“That must be Moira.” He thought to himself, a grin blossoming on his face as he admired her. As they stared at each other she looked less like she wanted to stab Seven with one of her heels and more relieved. He was tempted to forgo the speech altogether in favour of just talking with her, but there was something he had to get off his chest first.

For a man who’d never been kissed before, Yoosung was really good at it. They broke apart, with Moira seriously wishing they hadn’t.  
“Are you okay?” She asked, biting her lip as she inspected his eye, lipstick be damned.  
“I’ll be fine. I think.” He assured her, taking her hand. He swallows, studying her features intently. Her hair was a light brown with a fringe. Her nose was crooked and her eyes were a little to large for her face.  
“You, um… look really pretty.” He forced out, his brain having temporarily shut down.  
“Thank you.” She said automatically, before smiling, “You’re a really good kisser.”  
“A friend of mine -pizza delivery guy- gave me some tips.” He replied, as every instinct in his body screamed at him to stop talking and kiss her again. Or maybe shove his foot in his mouth before he said something like that again.  
“I… guess I need to thank him then.” Moira chuckled awkwardly, linking arms with him, “But maybe we should go to the hospital first?”  
“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: With the line 'cliches had to come from somewhere', I AM NOT saying that all cliches are true. They may have come from misconceptions by straight white people, or they may have come from one source that got ridiculously popular and everyone tried to mimic it. Please do not judge anyone by the cliches.


End file.
